


Not One For Subtleties

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Not So Subtle Teddy, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Teddy is definitely not one for subtleties, but then again, neither is Harry.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Not One For Subtleties

****

Bright winter sunshine was coursing through the windows in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place - beacons of light illuminating Harry where he sat on the couch, a cup of tea steaming in one hand, the newspaper clutched in the other. A plate sat on the table beside him, evidence of a crumpet dotted all over the surface.

“Ate the last crumpet, did you?”

A smile pulled at Harry’s lips, though he didn’t look up from the paper as Teddy came down the stairs, his blue hair still wet from the shower. “That’s quite an accusation to make, Ted. Especially with no evidence.”

“Oh, but there is evidence!” Teddy replied with triumph in his tone, walking briskly over to the table to point out the offending crumbs. But when Teddy picked up the plate, there was not a single crumb, not even a smear of jam left behind. “I - There was just - You’re an arsehole.”

Harry merely snorted, rolling his eyes when Teddy plopped unceremoniously onto the couch beside him. “I’ll buy you a new pack of crumpets when I head into town tomorrow.”

Teddy grabbed Harry’s copy of _The Daily Prophet_ out of his hands in retaliation.

He took his time and leisurely flipped through the _Prophet,_ reading about the latest scandals, the statue of Dumbledore being erected at Hogwarts, and the election of the first transgender woman as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

Eventually Teddy tossed the paper onto the coffee table and shifted to lie down, his head coming to rest on Harry’s thigh. 

For the next several minutes, Teddy attempted to get comfortable, shifting this way and that and jostling Harry around in the process. 

With a disgruntled noise, Harry swatted Teddy on the back of his head with a copy of _The Quibbler,_ “Stop fidgeting, you little monkey. Stay in one place, would you?” 

Teddy let out a huff and finally settled with his face pressed close to the crease of Harry’s upper thigh, his nose just brushing the fabric of Harry’s wool jumper. As his body relaxed, his muscles molding into the couch cushions, Teddy took a large inhale, smacking his lips and letting his eyes flutter shut. 

With his eyes shut and his body still, Teddy focused in on the sounds coming from above him: the fluttering crinkle of newspaper pages and the soft mutter of Harry’s voice as he read some of the sentences aloud - a habit that Teddy found oddly endearing. 

On his next inhale, Teddy’s senses were filled with a heady musk, the crisp freshness of mint tea, and something earthy that was unique to Harry. Teddy's cock twitched as he took in Harry’s scent, his mouth watering as he thought about the weight of Harry’s cock and balls across his tongue.

Teddy took one more shuddering breath before he lifted a hand and began to pet over Harry’s wool-covered abdomen, fingers drawing intricate patterns in the fabric.

“Teddy...” Harry spoke, a warning tone to his voice. 

Pretending that he hadn’t heard, Teddy trailed his fingers slowly down Harry’s abdomen, on a slow but steady path to the waistband of his trousers.

Harry let out a sigh, “Ted.” 

“Hmmm?” Teddy hummed as his fingers reached the top of Harry’s trousers, getting closer and closer to the bulge lying just inches below. 

“You’re not as subtle as you think,” Harry commented, glancing down at Teddy over the rim of his glasses.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Teddy replied, looking up at Harry with wide doe-eyes and pausing his fingers in their pursuit.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Don’t act all innocent.”

“Never,” Teddy whispered with a smirk on his lips.

Teddy waited a moment before he returned to the task at hand, walking his fingers ever-so-slowly until one of them brushed the head of Harry’s cock through the fabric of his trousers. 

Above him, Teddy heard a sharp intake of breath.

The pair of them had been living together for more than two years, and been fucking for the last two months. And yet, Harry always demonstrated a hesitancy whenever they had sex. It hadn’t taken Teddy long to realize that the looks of self-hatred and guilt never seemed to disappear entirely. Those feelings were still there bubbling beneath the surface.

But right now was not the time for shame, or guilt, or fear. It was a Sunday morning and Teddy was horny - and from the swelling cock now pressing against his fingers, Harry was too. 

_Fuck it,_ Teddy thought. If he was going to do this, he wanted to make Harry feel good, wanted to melt away the doubt and shame until all that was left was unbridled pleasure. 

Teddy leaned in to lick a line up Harry’s cock, feeling the hardness pulse up to meet his tongue. 

Harry cursed, dropping his newspaper and letting his head fall back against the couch.

Pausing for a second, Teddy looked up, “Do you want this, Harry?”

“Yes. Yes, fuck,” Harry responded in earnest, chest heaving. 

“Good… And do you want this with _me_?”

Harry’s Adam’s Apple bobbed and for a moment, no answer came. 

Teddy shifted and moved up to straddle Harry’s waist, hands coming to settle on Harry’s chest. “Harry?”

Strong hands settled warmly on his hips and Harry lifted his head up, meeting Teddy’s gaze sheepishly. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke, "I do want this with you. I - I know that it may not always seem like I do. There’s just some... some -”

“Demons?” Teddy suggested.

“Yeah, some demons that I’m still wrestling with.” Harry squeezed Teddy’s hips, “But I promise that I want this - want you. Okay?”

Teddy nodded, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. 

Teddy had every intention of getting back down to business, but Harry clearly had other ideas. 

A quick kiss turned into something much more, their mouths opening around one another as their tongues caressed, sparks of pleasure shooting through his body as Harry’s fingertips found their way beneath the waistband of Teddy’s briefs, skimming the sensitive skin hidden beneath and causing his back to arch into the touch. 

It didn’t take long before Harry’s hands pulled down the fabric, his palms grabbing onto the round globes of Teddy’s arse. 

“ _Shit_ \- You know, you’re not one for subtleties either,” Teddy said breathlessly, as Harry let out a growl, a finger now trailing down to brush over Teddy’s hole. 

A laugh burst out of Harry, one that was filled with ecstasy, all reservations long forgotten as he laughed and laughed, pressing delighted kisses to Teddy’s face, hands still resting on his arse.

Harry’s laughter was contagious and soon Teddy found himself laughing too, a euphoria pouring through his body until his veins were warm with it, his body alight.

Laughter turned into kissing, kissing turned into moaning, and moaning turned into a hell of a lot of sex. 

Over an hour later, Teddy found himself lying on his back, Harry’s come spilling from his hole while a laugh spilled from his mouth. Harry was lapping up his own come with ticklish little licks. He looked up at Teddy with a grin on his face and a happy flush staining his cheeks. 

In that moment, Teddy couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

Teddy had Harry, and Harry had him. They were sometimes dysfunctional and _never_ subtle, but they always loved each other. 

And that’s all that really mattered.

****

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written in a long while. Feels good to be writing again! Hope you all enjoy this fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos always make me happy! <3


End file.
